


I Can Do You Right

by Peaceul Havok (NyKhiG)



Category: Hunhan - Fandom, Oh Sehun/ Lu Han, SeLu - Fandom
Genre: HunHan - Freeform, Luhan - Freeform, M/M, NOT FOR KIDS, SeLu - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, Smut, rated r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyKhiG/pseuds/Peaceul%20Havok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do you have to worry about her?</p>
<p>I told you this before my precious. </p>
<p>She doesn't care about you but me on the other hand.....</p>
<p>I can do you right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Do You Right

The EXO dorm was silent. So silent the ceiling fans could be heard from the other room. Nine of the eleven remaining members decided to run errands for the sad and heart broken Lu Han. For he has just ended a five year relationship with his girlfriend, Hye. They left the maknae to watch over his big brother. 

"What did I do to deserve this? I did nothing but cherish her. What did I do wrong?" The previously manly deer sobbed. He snatched a tissue from its box and blew his nose aggressively, leaving it red. Sehun just so happened to be listening to him. 

"What happened with you two anyway, Luhan? You never told anyone." He throws down the tissue and sighs in frustration. 

"I walked in on her cheating on me. After all I've done for her." He raised his hands to cover his face as the sad and angry tears rushed out. He suddenly felt two warm hands on his shoulders. 

"Sehun what are you-"

The young one began to massage the oldest one's shoulders. He smiles as the oldest begins to melt into comfort. The ears of Luhan began to grow a light shade of red. Sehun took the chance and kissed his right ear softly. Before the precious deer could speak another word, he felt kisses on his jawline. 

"S-S-Sehun. What ar-are you doing?"

"I'm making you feel better. Why do you have to worry about Hye? She's nothing now. She cheated on you and you have to deal with it." What the young one said caught Luhan off guard. He felt a pit of sobs and depression forming in his stomach. 

"But if she can move on why can't you? She doesn't care about you, my fragile deer. But me on the other hand...." He began to nibble on Luhan's ear. It made him shiver. 

"I can do you right, Luhan. If you let me." Lu Han was entance by the sensation of Sehun's hands on his shoulders he didn't even answer. Sehun found himself chuckling. 

"Do you like when I massage your shoulders, Lu Han?"

The oldest nods slowly as a moan slithers from his lips. Sehun saw a tent in Lu Han's pants and it gave him an idea. As soon as Sehun's hands left Lu Han, the older boy opens his eyes and comes to a realization. He looks down to see Sehun at the large boner in his pants. 

"Sehun back up. You know I'm not like that."

"That's not what it seemed like a few seconds ago, big brother." He gently brushed the peak of the boner with his thumb and Lu Han bit his lip to restrain the moan that wanted to come out. It had Sehun smiling. 

"Please Sehun...... please stop." With every touch of the erection, Sehun began to undo Lu Han's pants. Being an erected and sensitive mess, Lu Han couldn't do anything. Everytime he attempted to stop the young one, ripples of pleasure went through him. Then he felt warmness on his tip. 

The feeling was overwhelming as Sehun took the man's tip into his mouth, slowly licking it as he caressed his remaining member. Looking up at Lu Han, he found him with his head back, moaning all types of profanities. Sehun, then, decide to the him whole. 

"Oh fuck..." Lu Han loved watching how his young band mate bobbed his head up and down, sucking on his large cock. As he looked down at the young boy, he grab a handful of Sehun's precious, white hair. The lids of his eyes fighting to stay open. 

"Do you like when I suck your large cock, my deer?" Lu Han nods, never letting go of his hair. Sehun continued until his felt Lu Han's hips buck up. This notified him that he was about to come. 

"Sehun.....I....I think I'm gonna come." Lu Han said lowly. Sehun released the member and began to massage the tip with his index, middle, and thumb. Cum sprang from the deer's cock and into his shirt. As he was coming, Sehun stuck out his tongue and allowed it to find his tongue. When the white shower was over, Sehun swallowed what he had received. Lu Han bit his lip and took off his shirt to reveal his toned and fit abdomin. The deer was completely turned on and had not come down from his high. He removed Sehun's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. In the middle of the intense make-out, Lu Han tugged at Sehun's pants and unbuttoned them. Without hesitation, Sehun kicked them off along with his boxers. 

"Turn around Sehun." The young one did as told and was immediately pushed on the bed on his hands and knees. Sehun felt himself getting a hard on. 

"Do you want me to fuck you, Sehun?" He nods and bites his lip as he felt Lu Han's cock brush his small hole. 

"I didn't hear you, Sehun."

"Yes."

"Beg for me." This made Sehun wrap his hand around his own member and he squeezed it lightly. 

"Please fuck me, Lu Han. Please fuck me in my little ass. I want your large cock in me." 

That was all Lu Han wanted to hear. He pressed his cock into the little brother's small asshole, making Sehun yelp in pain. The deer bit his lip hard as he pushed his whole member into the tight area. Once it was all in, Sehun let out a sigh. 

"Fuck. You're so tight, Sehun." Sehun panted slightly as the large cock stretched his walls mercilessly. He looks back at Lu Han. 

"Fuck me."

Lu Han grabbed the boy's hips and began thrusting into him without question. The quick pace made Sehun grip the sheets of the bed tightly. He bit one of Lu Han's pillows as well. 

"Fuck Lu Han! You're so big in my ass." Lu Han smiled and picked up the pace. Making Sehun yell out his name once more. He then slowed down. A whimper came from Sehun's pretty lips. 

"Call me daddy and I'll go faster."

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy."

Lu Han pounder into his without warning and it made Sehun yell with everything he had. 

"You like that, Hun? You like my cock in you tiny little ass?"

"Yes daddy. I love it." 

Lu Han constantly pounder Sehun. Their skin slapped against each other, making music echo through the dorm. Then Lu Han slapped Sehun's pale ass repeatedly. It sent Sehun on the verge of coming. 

"Lu Han! Fuck me harder daddy!" Lu Han fucked him as hard as he could and heard the headboard banging into the wall. He was for sure to get fussed at for his torn up wall. 

"Shit. Sehun I'm gonna come in your ass." Lu Han said loud enough for him to hear. Sehun tightens his grip on the sheets. 

"Me too."

Lu Han began to slow down as his Cum filled Sehun. He pulled himself out of him and Sehun fell to his back. His cock still stood as he grabbed it tightly. 

"Fuck I'm going to come." Sehun moans. Lu Han gets on his knees and takes his full length in his mouth at once. Sehun instantly grabs his hair and pulls it. The deer increased his suction and tasted the sweet precum. Sehun's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came into Lu Han's mouth. He swallowed most of it and climbed on top of Sehun, making him taste his cum. 

"We should do this more often. Don't you think?" Lu Han nods in agreement to Sehun.

"Yes we should."


End file.
